


now or never

by anzais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Spoilers, based of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: in which jean tells you how he feels
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 23





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS!!! 135!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

It was the night before the big attack, the day you and the alliance had been waiting for, the day of the rumbling. you and jean were examining your gear, unable to sleep. you and jean had always been close, you had know jean since the very beginning, you were both from trost district as well. you two were inseparable, jean saving you and you saving him countless times, you spent almost everyday and every moment together.

jean always thought the world of you, he admired your drive and passion, he loved the way you laughed, the way you were so caring for others, always looking out for others no matter the situation. he knew he liked you when you stood up to pixis one day during training back when you were first trainfing to join the military, he knew he loved you when you came to him after a particularly hard mission, crying you eyes out, shaking as you held onto him, you had came to him to comfort you, you needed him.

there was no doubt that you loved jean, he’s handsome, funny, passionate, caring and he’s one of your closest friends. you had been friends for so long, spending so much time together there was feeling bound to form between the two of you.

here you were the night before the rumbling sitting up in your bed, head on jean’s shoulder, thinking about how this could be your very last mission. the scariest mission of all, defeating eren and saving the world. 

“ hey can i tell you something?” jean asked, looking down at you. 

“ yeah of course, you know you can tell me anything jean” you said with a smile on your face, jean’s heart began to beat faster, you always did look the prettiest when you were happy.  
“ i think you have know this for a while but, i think i'm in love with you, i've know for years now but i was afraid to say anything because i don't want to ruin what we have, i can't possibly die tomorrow without you knowing that i'm utterly completely in love with you” jean said breathlessly. his heart was beating so fast and loud, he was so nervous but you had to know, you had to know how much you meant to him

you giggled, looking up at jean, your eyes staring into his brown eyes. 

“ i love you too, i have loved you for so long, i've been waiting for the day that you told me you loved me, jean you’re the most important person in my life, i promise nothing will ever change between us, no matter what happens, okay” you said tears rolling down your cheeks, you were happy. 

you leaned up placing a soft kiss on jean’s lips, “ i love you jean kirstein, i always have and i always will, ” you said before laying our head on his shoulder drifting to sleep. 

the next day, you and jean were fighting for your lives against eren, jean has already saved reiner and you have saved connie. the outcome was looking grimm with your only option being to kill eren, to bring the rumbing to an end. 

you had already gotten hurt saving connie, blood pooling onto your clothes, you don't know how you had gotten hurt other than being stabbed by one of the ribs of the founding titan, other than that you had no idea what happened, everything was happening so fast, as you began to lose consciousness, you almost think your about to fall, until you're caught by falco’s titan. 

you can feel yourself drifting in and out of consciousness, you wounds must be worse than you thought, you wanted to see jean’s face when you finally won the way but you think your never going to now.

“wake up, please wake up,” you can hear jean pleading, as you open your eyes one more time, you see jean above your body, holding your body as you bleed out.

“ come on, you're okay” all you can hear is jean’s voice, you work up all the strength in your body to say one final thing. 

‘i love you jean kirstein, i always have and i always will” you said one last time before closing your eyes, the pain fading into the darkness.


End file.
